


HTTYD: The Unreachable Island

by 10Blue10



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format, THWIsNotCanon, alternate version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10Blue10/pseuds/10Blue10
Summary: Stoick the Vast once told his son about the mysterious Unreachable Island, a place inhabited by dragons that could not be reached by man. Years later, faced with an overcrowded home and tensions with hunters, Hiccup finds himself hoping such a place could actually be real. Meanwhile, the warlords have a nefarious plan in mind. They call on Grimmel the Grisly to help enact it, but he has his own agenda. To distract the Alpha and lure him away from Berk, Grimmel leaves a unique dragon for Toothless to find. Hiccup is faced with the possibility that this might be the time he has to let Toothless go for good...but his dragon isn't willing to give up on their friendship so easily.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Toothless/OC
Comments: 22
Kudos: 25





	1. Act One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Due to working on other projects, I have neither the time nor inclination to flesh this out into a full prose fic. So this script style will have to do ;) Hopefully it'll provide a smidgen of entertainment during lockdown. Hope you're all staying safe and healthy ;)

**Act One, Scene 1**

(Dusk. A dragon’s eye view of Berk, swarming with dragons all over the island. Cameo background shots of show dragons eg. Torch, Thornado and Scauldy). 

Hiccup: (v.o) This is Berk. The world’s first and best dragon-human utopia! Sure, it’s a bit crowded and messy, and even though Drago is gone, his army still hasn’t taken the hint...but we’ll pull through. We’re Vikings, and we have something they don’t. The hunters might have bolas and ballistas, but we have our dragons...and soon, we’ll have theirs too. 

(The riders head out, flying away from Berk towards the sunset. The sun goes down). 

~~

**Act One, Scene 2**

(Night time. Hunter ships sailing through the fog. One man is on lookout with a lantern. A dragon flits past behind him, and he jumps. He looks around and peers into the gloom, brow furrowed). 

Ivar: Who’s there? Show yourself! 

(No reply. The hunter grimaces and signals to the man in the crow’s nest, who in turn signals the other ships. Suddenly, Zippleback gas explodes all around the vessels in a huge ring of fire). 

Hunter #1: Dragon riders off the starboard bow! 

Hunter #2: Load the net launchers! Bring them down! 

(The twins and Snotlout are flying around the outer ships, flaming at their sails and rigging, blasting the weaponry. Meanwhile, Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs land on the central ship, with all the dragon cages. Cloudjumper lands on the yardarm. Valka hops off his back and promptly knocks out the sentry in the crow’s nest with her staff). 

Snotlout: Yeah! You want some of this? Five thousand pounds of flaming muscle, coming through! 

Tuffnut: It’s nothing personal! We just hate your guts! 

Hunter #3: Feeling’s mutual! Now hold still! 

Ruffnut: As if! You are no Eret son of Eret, pal! 

(Toothless croons reassuringly to a scared Scuttleclaw in a cage. Hiccup picks the lock carefully whilst Astrid keeps a lookout, axe in hand, making sure the hunters are still distracted). 

Hiccup: Hush, it’s okay. We’re here to help. (He opens the cage, reaches out and does the hand thing, then takes off the Scuttleclaw’s muzzle. She chirps gratefully and jumps into the air). 

(Fishlegs comes across the Hobgobbler, which stares blankly and licks its eyeball).

Fishlegs: Aww, look at this little guy. 

Astrid: Stay focused. We’ve got to hurry, these guys won’t stay distracted for long. 

(Fishlegs opens the cage. The HG just blinks and doesn’t move, until a moan is heard from another cage behind them. Then it scampers out and hops over to the Crimson Goregutter). 

Fishlegs:  _ Woah.  _ Look at this big guy! You are  _ gorgeous _ . 

Hiccup: Legs, keep your voice down. We don’t want the hunters to notice we’re here. 

(Up on the mast, Cloudjumper sees more hunters aiming crossbows at the riders on deck. He growls, getting Valka’s attention. She rattles her staff. Toothless hears it, and leaps to get out of the way just before an arrow nearly strikes him. He whips round and snarls at the attack). 

Hunter #1: It’s the Night Fury! Get it, and the rider! 

Hunter #2: Which one? 

Hunter #1: The one with the gimpy leg! 

(Astrid disarms one hunter and tosses the sword to Hiccup, who runs to defend Toothless. Another attacks her, but Stormfly grabs him and tosses him off the deck).

Astrid: Thanks Stormfly! 

(Meanwhile, Fishlegs is struggling to open the lock on the CGs cage, whilst the HG gnaws on the bars. Meatlug nudges him aside and spits lava on the lock, then whacks it with her tail. It falls off and the CG charges out. The HG hops onto his antler and perches there). 

Fishlegs: Attagirl, Meatlug. Who’s the smartest Gronckle ever? (She gurgles happily as he mounts up and they go to help the others fend off the hunters. That was the last cage). 

(The hunters attacking them have been reduced to one. In desperation he throws his lantern at them, which smashes and ignites a trail of gel from a recently freed Nightmare. Hiccup and Astrid simply walk through the flames with their dragon-scale armour. He panics). 

Ivar: Aaaaah! Demons! (He turns to run, only for Valka to drop in front of him, wearing her own masked helmet). AAAH! There’s more of them! Have mercy, please! I surrender! (Astrid knocks him out with the flat of her axe. Hiccup pushes his visor up and stares at her incredulously). 

Hiccup: What are you doing? He said he surrendered! 

Astrid: Good for him. Now let’s get out of here! 

Hiccup: Wait. First we need to search below deck. (As soon as he says this, the hatch opens and even more hunters start pouring out). Never mind. Toothless! Time to go! (Toothless bellows, signalling the others to move out, and bounds over so Hiccup can vault onto his back). 

~~ 

**Act One, Scene 3**

(The hunters base. Ragnar is in the war room, playing with ship miniatures. He gathers them into a bunch and pretends to dive bomb them with a carved Night Fury). 

Ragnar: Eeeeeeee- Boom! (He sends the ships flying and chuckles, then picks up a tankard. He pauses before taking a sip, and sniffs, then pours the contents out onto the floor. Someone is behind him).

Ragnar: Poison, Griselda? And you say you’re not a coward. 

(Griselda stops lurking and strides in, glaring at him in distaste). 

Griselda: Do not accuse me of cowardice,  _ Commander _ . It is not my fault that the swill you call beer is so reprehensible and foul. 

Ragnar: Even the worst beer doesn’t have that distinctive whiff. Look, just because I usurped Drago does not mean you can try to usurp me. Do you think my men will listen to someone like - well, you? (He gives her a dismissive look, and she scowls). 

Griselda: They will learn to. Under my command we might actually win this war. 

Ragnar: Don’t tell me. The latest shipment of dragons is currently on its way to…

Griselda:  _ Berk.  _ Thanks to those interfering brats and their dragon-loving chief. I swear, I’d like to wring his skinny neck. 

Ragnar: Well, you could, if we used my plan. A full frontal assault with the whole armada. (He places the miniature ships in a circle around Berk on the map). 

Griselda: (rolling her eyes) They’d see us coming from miles away and use their dragons to wipe out the fleet, that we’d helpfully gathered in one spot for them. If your men were better at capturing the riders as well as the dragons then we wouldn’t have to sneak around so much. 

Ragnar: Well then what do you suggest? 

Griselda: Simple. We know how fond their Chief is of his precious Night Fury. One way or another we must capture both of them. Threaten one, and the other will comply. 

Ragnar: Blackmail  _ and  _ coercion. I like the way you think, after all. So how exactly do you suggest we capture the Night Fury and its rider, given how vigilant they are? 

Griselda: I’ve already taken the liberty of contacting an asset. He should be arriving by tomorrow night. See to it that quarters are prepared for him and his dragons. 

(She walks out of the room. Ragnar frowns to himself, trying to figure out who she means. Then it dawns on him and his eyes widen in shock). 

~~

**Act One, Scene 4**

(Berk, tomorrow morning. The riders have returned to Berk, with the rescued dragons following behind. Toothless directs the CG to land in a space on the cliffs away from the village Berkians come forward to offer the dragons fish). 

Berkian #1: Welcome to paradise, mate! 

Berkian #2: Ain’t you a beauty? 

(Eret walks over, with Gobber trudging behind him. The riders are dismounting and stretching their legs. He stares open mouthed at the CG, which rumbles contentedly). 

Gobber: Thor’s Hammer. How did they manage to get a hold of  _ this _ magnificent...wait a sec. (frowns) That wee one perched on the big guy’s head, is that what I think it is? (Looks worried) 

Eret: That...that’s a Crimson Goregutter. With...a Hobgobbler on its head. 

Fishlegs: Oh, is that what they’re called? Fascinating. (Writes the names down). 

Gobber: You brought a  _ Hobgobbler _ back here? (turns to the riders) Of all the boneheaded things you've done, this one takes the cake. They’re a bad omen. We’re  _ cursed _ . (eyes the HG suspiciously). 

Eret: (scoffs and rolls his eyes) Come on, that’s just an old wive’s tale. 

Snotlout: Hey, Eret. How was your run? Ours was a big success, as you can see. Thanks to me of course. These guys would be lost without me, but hey, if you ever need my help, I’d be happy to oblige. Just say the word and  _ this _ (he flexes his arms) is all yours. 

Eret: Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind. Err, Chief? (looks at Hiccup) Please tell me you’re not planning to keep these dragons, too. 

Hiccup: I don’t  _ plan  _ to keep them, they just...look, I know it’s a mess. But if we send the dragons away, the hunters will just go after them again. They’re safer here. 

Astrid: Are they? The more dragons we bring back, the more of a target we become, and it’s getting overcrowded anyway. 

Hiccup: I’m working on it. I just can’t think of..the only place big enough for all these dragons is...well, where mum used to be, but we can’t go there. It’d be disrespectful. 

Ruffnut: Yeah, and gross. Y’know, cos there’s a giant corpse there? 

Hiccup: Thank you for summing that up. Hi, Gobber. 

Gobber: Hello, chief. Good to see you back in one piece. Y’know, seeing as there’s a price on your head and all. 

(Hiccup shrugs and heads towards the Great Hall. Toothless and Gobber follow him). 

Hiccup: Eh, people are always trying to kill me. It’s an occupational hazard. 

(A squabble breaks out between some dragons nearby. Toothless groans and bounds over to break it up). 

Gobber: He’ll run himself ragged, that dragon, trying to keep this lot under control. I thought you were gonna make him an autotail? 

Hiccup: I did, but he won’t wear it. You know Toothless wants to fly with me. 

Gobber: Aye, but part of growing up is learning that what you  _ want  _ to do and what you  _ need  _ to do are often two very different things. 

(Hiccup has entered the Hall. Villagers call out to him and he gestures that he’s trying to get breakfast). 

Hiccup: If you’re gonna lecture me, can it wait until after I’ve eaten? 

Gobber: And dealt with everything that’s cropped up in your absence, too? Y’know, if you were just here to sort it out as it happened, you wouldn’t look such a mess. 

Hiccup: I’m fine (bites into apple). 

Gobber: Likely story. Those bags under your eyes are bigger than Snotlout’s ego. 

(Valka joins them. Spitelout gestures for her to arm wrestle with him, but she silently declines). 

Valka: (sympathetic smile) I think what he means is, we’re worried you might be overworking yourself, trying to run the village  _ and  _ rescue all these dragons. 

Gobber: No, what I’m saying is, he’s trying to  _ avoid  _ running the village by rescuing dragons. He’s been doing it for years. Used to drive Stoick crazy. 

(Hiccup makes to leave, but Gobber places his hand on the young man’s shoulder to stop him). 

Gobber: Look, lad. I know it’s your dream to have a dragon-human utopia, but sometimes there are more important things. Your father wanted you to lead Berk, not run it into the ground trying to nanny every dragon in the archipelago. 

Valka: He has a point, son. Besides, you and Toothless are valuable targets. (Looks concerned) I don’t...I don’t think Berk can handle losing another chieftain so soon. 

(Hiccup looks uncomfortable; he can tell what she really means. He sighs, resigned). 

Hiccup: Alright, you win. I guess we’ll stay behind next time there’s a (loud crash outside). Oh, what now? (He rushes out of the Great Hall. Toothless is scolding the CG, who has accidentally knocked down a water tower. The CG whines in protest and glares at the HG, who is innocently gnawing on a piece of the wreckage). 

Hiccup: Is anyone hurt? 

Villager: Not this time, but it flattened a lot of fences. 

(The CG lowers his head to growl at the HG, who hops closer and licks him. He sighs, rumbles and lets the HG climb on his head, then lumbers out of the way and takes off. They and the other rescued dragons fly south-west, back the way they’d come). 

Fishlegs: (dismayed) Where are they going? I haven't finished sketching the Goregutter yet! 

Snotlout: They probably just couldn’t handle the raw power emanating from my presence. I mean, they might have been able to handle me alone, but when you add Eret, they didn’t stand a chance. 

Fishlegs: Mrs Haddock? Uh, have you ever seen a dragon like that? 

Valka: I’m afraid not. Oh, and please, call me Valka. It’ll be less confusing for when there are  _ two  _ Mrs Haddocks on Berk. (She smiles knowingly at Hiccup and Astrid, who both turn red in embarrassment). 

Astrid: Yeah, sure, but we’re not getting married anytime soon. 

Hiccup: Exactly. I mean, we will, now’s just not a good time. 

(Tuffnut comes over and slings an arm around his shoulder). 

Tuffnut: That reminds me, we have a lot of work to do. 

Hiccup: Yes, I know. I need to get going. 

Tuffnut: Good, because it’s gonna take a while to straighten you out. For starters, you really need to do more push ups, my friend. How do you expect to drive a sword into the pillar with these stringy biceps? 

(He grabs Hiccups upper arm and squeezes it. Hiccup pulls away). 

Hiccup: Tuff, I’ve been working in a forge most of my life. I’m stronger than I look. 

Tuffnut: Perhaps, but you still need to work out more. The ladies dig it. Trust me, I’m an expert on these matters. You can call me...the Lovenut. 

Hiccup: (under his breath) Oh, gods. (Aloud) Tell you what, you can tell us all about your plans for the wedding at lunch, how’s that? 

Tuffnut: You got it, Chief man. (He walks off. Hiccup looks relieved, then annoyed when he realises Tuffnut has stolen his apple. Astrid hands him another one). 

Hiccup: Thank you, milady. So, uh...do  _ you  _ think I should work out more? 

Astrid: You can always come to my workouts. Of course you’d have to take your shirt off. You’ll get way too sweaty otherwise. 

Hiccup: (blushing) Ah heh, heh, yeah… 

Astrid: Don’t worry, babe. I like you just the way you are, stringy biceps and all. (She gives him a kiss and heads off. Toothless joins him again and warbles inquisitively, but Hiccup is still dazed). 

~~

**Act One, Scene 5**

(The hunters base. Grimmel walks into the war room, with two of his Death-Grippers flanking him. They wear no harnesses or injection collars, but are still obedient). 

Ragnar: Grimmel, my old friend! (He greets the other hunter with a forced grin. The DGs snarl at him viciously). 

Grimmel: You must have me confused with someone else. 

Ragnar: Ha, ha. It is good to see you again. 

Grimmel: A pity I can’t say the same, I’m sure. No, One-Eye, you don’t want to eat this one. (The DG, blind in the right eye, hisses and moves away, to his visible relief). 

Griselda: I didn’t call you here for a friendly reminisce. Ragnar and I are in need of your...unique skill set. 

Grimmel: Yes, I can see you’re no further along with your supposed ‘dragon army’. And here I thought Drago Bludvist would’ve whipped you all into shape by now. 

Ragnar: Bludvist failed. He is no longer an issue. 

Griselda: As for our lack of dragons, we have the Chief of Berk and his dragon riders to thank for that. They’re all on his island now, being pampered like pets. 

Grimmel: Is that supposed to mean something to me? You know very well that I’m in the business of killing dragons, not capturing them. This chief has done the hard work of gathering all the dragons in one place for you. What exactly do you need  _ me  _ for? 

Ragnar: Good question. I wanted to just put Berk under siege and be done with it, but Griselda here disagreed. Repeatedly. 

Griselda: What part of ‘they’d wipe us out’ do you not understand? (She turns to Grimmel). We need your help to capture the Chief of Berk and his dragon, who also happens to be the alpha. A title he won from Drago’s Bewilderbeast, incidentally. 

Ragnar: We’ve even managed to procure you some bait. (He gestures to a cage in the corner. The dragon within growls, but is not shown. Grimmel’s eyes widen. The DGs are standing outside the cage, snarling and slavering at the trapped dragon). 

Grimmel: A female? Wait...wait a moment. Are you trying to tell me that this alpha - 

Ragnar: Is a Night Fury. Only one in the archipelago...until now. 

Grimmel: That’s impossible. Night Furies don’t live this far north, their young can’t survive in the cold...where did you find this one? 

Griselda: Out in the south-western ocean. It all but flew right into the nets, foolish thing. We might have lost it but fortunately, that crew had the sense to keep it below deck. 

Grimmel: Well it’s no wonder your dragons have been getting stolen, if you don’t keep them better hidden. Ah, but this is  _ glorious _ . I feared I would never feel that  _ thrill _ again! (He grins) 

Ragnar: A thrill that shall have to wait. We need them both alive. 

Griselda: To use as leverage against each other, to ensure obedience. They’re very close, you see. Even Bludvist was raving about their bond before he disappeared. 

Grimmel: Ah. So this chief is the sentimental sort, is he? 

Ragnar: You can kill the spare, if you need to satiate that fetish of yours. Just bring us the chief and the alpha,  _ alive _ . We’ll pay you double your usual rates, if that helps. 

Grimmel: If you insist. Just tell me where I can find this Night Fury alpha. 

~~

**Act One, Scene 6**

_ (Flashback _ . Stoick is standing on the cliffs, a young Hiccup cradled in his arms. They’re overlooking the village at sunset). 

Stoick: This is Berk, son. 

Young Hiccup: I know. I live here. 

Stoick: (chuckles) Aye, that you do. And this was the home of your grandparents, and their parents before them. Our people have lived on this island for almost three hundred years. 

Young Hiccup:  _ Wow _ . 

Stoick: Heh. Now, it’s my job as chief to protect and lead our people. One day, when you’re all grown up, that job will be passed on to you. 

Young Hiccup: What if I’m not good at it? Do I have to be chief? 

Stoick: You will be. You’re my son, the hope and heir of Berk. You’re going to be the strongest chief of all. Our people are counting on you to lead them when it’s time. You don’t want to let them down, do you? 

Young Hiccup:...no, dad. 

Stoick: That’s my boy; and don’t worry, Hiccup. I’ll be there to guide you. I promise. 

Young Hiccup: Okay….hey, dad? Where - where do the dragons come from? 

Stoick: A nest, somewhere in the fogs of Helheim’s Gate. Vikings have searched for it for decades. One day, we’ll find it, and destroy it, and end this war for good. 

Young Hiccup: Is that the  _ only _ dragon nest? 

Stoick: (shakes his head) Oh, there’s bound to be others. In fact, sailors tell of a mysterious island, full of dragons, with cliffs too steep to ever climb, and a volcano that erupts when ships get too close. 

Young Hiccup: (eyes wide)  _ Wow _ . What is the island called? 

Stoick: They call it the Unreachable Island. But who knows? Maybe you’ll be the first Viking to ever reach it. (tickles Hiccup’s stomach, making him giggle). 

( _ The flashback ends _ . Hiccup is on the cliff with his mother, their dragons sitting nearby. He hears a sad croon and looks over to see Toothless gazing forlornly at the statue of his father. With a sad but sympathetic smile, he goes over to pet his dragon reassuringly). 

Hiccup: It’s not your fault, bud. Dad...dad would understand. 

Valka: If your father were here, he’d be so proud of you, Hiccup. 

Hiccup: I know you’re just trying to make me feel better, mom, but if dad were here he’d be saying (imitates Stoick)  _ Hiccup! What in Thor’s name are ye doin’, lettin’ all these dragons follow ya home like lost lambs? Vikings first, dragons second!  _

Valka: (chuckles) That...that’s certainly a good impression. Oh, but I think you’re being too hard on yourself. From what I’ve seen, and the tales you’ve all told me...Stoick came to love the dragons too. I’m sure he saw them as part of the tribe as much as the Hooligans. He’d want you to help them. 

Hiccup: I’d like to think so. I just wish I’d...listened more. Said stuff...more often. 

(Valka sighs, and puts an arm around his shoulders. As they stand together, mourning, Astrid flies over on Stormfly. Toothless perks up and bounds over). 

Astrid: Am I interrupting something? 

Valka: No, we were just having a moment. So...how are the wedding plans going? 

Astrid: Depends who you mean. Tuffnut’s plans involve a lot of fire. 

Hiccup: And explosions. So...nothing new there. 

Astrid: Trust me, Valka. If I thought getting married would improve our situation, I’d have dragged him in front of Gothi ages ago. Sometimes I wish we’d just done it. 

Hiccup: We’re ready, but we have bigger problems right now. Berk can’t go on like this, but I don’t know how to change things and keep everyone here happy. 

Astrid: You can’t always do that. 

Hiccup: Yeah, I know. But if we could just find somewhere safe for the dragons...hey, mom? You’ve travelled with Cloudjumper, you must have seen somewhere suitable. 

Valka: If I had, I’d have told you. There’s a landmass in the far north that’s just snow and ice; Snow Wraiths would thrive there, but not many others. And I’ve seen lands where dragons could live, but humans could reach them. Truth be told, I’m not sure if you could hide away all the dragons. I tried that, and it didn’t work, as you know. 

Hiccup: (winces) Yeah...sorry about that. But speaking of humans reaching dragons...dad told me a story once, about an island of dragons that  _ can’t _ be reached by humans. Not by ship, anyway. 

Astrid: Wasn’t that just where we fought the Red Death? 

Hiccup: No, cos we just needed a dragon’s help to find it. Maybe the same is true of the Unreachable Island, but it’s said to be so steep you can’t climb to the top.

Astrid: (looking sceptical) I’ve heard that. It just sounds like a sailors tall tale, to me. 

Hiccup: Maybe, but imagine if it was real! Like a...a hidden world in the sky, an island that dragons could thrive on, where hunters would never be able to reach them. 

Astrid: (smiles fondly at his enthusiasm) That’d be nice. Anyway, it’s getting late. (Gives him a brief kiss) Make sure you actually get some sleep tonight, babe. 

Hiccup: Oh, alright. I suppose I can indulge myself, if it’ll make you feel better. 

~~

**Act One, Scene 7**

(Later that night. Toothless wakes up, ear flaps erect, and looks out of the skylight. He looks at Hiccup, before climbing carefully out of the house and heading into the forest. Toothless runs through the trees and finds his way to a clearing. He slows down and stares in amazement at a large, indigo scaled, unconscious Night Fury). 

Toothless: slowly edges towards the other Fury, warbles tentatively, sniffs at them. 

Female Fury: blue eyes snap open, fangs bared, lunges to attack Toothless. He leaps back in alarm, and she recoils in surprise, eyes wide, realising what he is. 

Toothless: starts purring and gives a gummy smile, jumps around in a happy circle. 

Female Fury: looks warily all around, stops to stare at Toothless in bewilderment.

(Toothless stops and cringes awkwardly. They hear twigs snapping. She snarls and crouches defensively. He jumps in front of her and sits up, blocking her from view. A sentry wanders past. He glances over at Toothless, double-takes and looks back). 

Sentry: Evenin’, Toothless. (Goes on his way, yawning). 

Toothless: slumps in relief, turns back to the female. Croons to her reassuringly. 

Female Fury: slowly stands up at full height. She’s at least a foot taller than him. 

Toothless: blinks, ear-flaps going back. Sidles away and gestures for her to follow. 

Female Fury: warbles in confusion, looks all around before hurrying after him.

~~

**Act One, Scene 8**

(The same night, concurrent. Hiccup stirs and wakes up, sees Toothless is missing). 

Hiccup: Uh...bud? Toothless? (Hears a noise downstairs and frowns suspiciously. Moves to door and peers out down the steps into the darkened room below).

Hiccup: Hey, bud? You down here? (Spots a human figure - in the shadows. Ignites his fire sword and illuminates the darkness, revealing Grimmel having a drink). 

Grimmel: I hope you don’t mind me helping myself. I was terribly thirsty. (takes another sip of his drink and makes a satisfied noise). 

Hiccup: Who are you, and what are you doing in my house? (slowly makes his way downstairs, never taking his eyes off the intruder).

Grimmel: Oh, of course. Where are my manners? Grimmel the Grisly, at your service. (gives a mocking bow). And you must be Chief...Hiccup, I think. Is it pronounced ‘Hic-cup’ or ‘Hi-ccup’, (imitates hiccuping noises) which do you prefer? Or should I just call you chief? 

(Hiccup has come downstairs by now, and glares at Grimmel. He’s not amused by the joke). 

Grimmel: I’d heard you were more talkative. That’s an impressive sword you have there. Very flashy. Get it? Flashy? Ha, ha. No? 

Hiccup: (still glaring) What do you want? 

Grimmel: You have no idea what I am, do you? (chuckles) Oh, but I’ve heard all about  _ you _ . The so-called ‘dragon master’. Son of Stoick the Vast. Ah, now there was a chieftain I’d have loved to meet. One of the greatest dragon slayers who ever lived. He had it right, you know, making it his mission to destroy the beasts so you could grow up in a better world. To think you’d spit on his legacy! (looks disapproving). 

Hiccup: (glaring angrily) You don’t get to talk about him. We are building a better world  _ with  _ dragons. (gestures at the village beyond).

Grimmel: Your father believed that, and look where it got him. (Hiccup flinches slightly) Let’s get to the point, shall we? (leans back against the door). You asked me what I want. I’m here with a proposal. From the warlords. 

Hiccup: (sarcastically) And you decided to make it in the middle of the night?

Grimmel: They want the Night Fury. The warlords, that is. For their army. He is an alpha, is he not? Ragnar and Griselda want him to command their dragons for them. (He gives a dismissive shrug).

Hiccup: Well, then I guess you’re all gonna be disappointed. I’ll  _ never _ give him up. (glares determinedly). 

Grimmel: (raises an eyebrow) Not even if it meant protecting your people, and all these other dragons? 

Hiccup: (incredulously) How would letting those lunatics enslave my best friend protect anyone? 

Grimmel: Oh, I don’t mean give him up to them. I want the dragon too; the only difference is that they want him alive. (Hiccup’s eyes widen). I am the bane of Night Furies. I’ve killed every last one of them, except yours. (Levels his crossbow at Hiccup) Hand him over. 

Hiccup: (tenses and glares furiously) If you think for one second that I’m going to let you kill my dragon, you - 

Grimmel: (waves dismissive hand) Yes, yes, I’m sure you’re very attached to the creature, but it’s for the best! These hunters are lazy. They won’t bother to train the dragons they capture; they want your alpha to command the beasts for them. They won’t stop trying to get him...but, take the alpha out of the picture, and their plans would be scuppered, Berk saved. Isn’t it the job of a chief, to make sacrifices for the good of his people? 

(Grimmel takes another, exaggerated sip of his drink, as Hiccup glares at him furiously. He’s still between Hiccup and the door, moving so Hiccup can’t cut him off).

Hiccup: Not him.  _ Never  _ him. (frowns, wary and suspicious) Why him? Why the hatred for Night Furies? The one I know is kind, loyal, and every bit as intelligent as I am. 

Grimmel: You poor, naive fool. Whoever said I  _ hate _ Night Furies? No, I love them. I love the prestige they give me, slayer of the offspring of lightning and death itself. The same prestige you  _ squander _ , to serve the beasts needs before those of your people. How long, I wonder, until Berk is a place where humans are  _ permitted _ to live? 

Hiccup: (looking disgusted) So that’s it. All of this, it’s just for your  _ ego _ ? Toothless isn’t yours for the taking. Besides, you’re wasting your breath. He’s not even…here... (pauses, frowns in thought; his eyes widen, and he levels Inferno at Grimmel). What have you  _ done _ ? 

Grimmel: (rolls eyes) If your precious dragon has wandered off it has nothing to do with me. Can’t you see I’m trying to do you a favour? Offering you an out? You’ve deluded yourself, my dear boy, into seeing dragons as equals. (scoffs) A toxic notion. They are thieves at best and murderers at worst. Your own village suffered at the claws of the beasts for  _ centuries _ , or so I’ve heard. (Another dismissive shrug). 

Hiccup: The raids ended. My people changed their minds about dragons. 

Grimmel: (pointed stare) Again, look where that’s got them. There is nowhere you can run or hide where we won’t find you, Hiccup. If the warlords don’t get what they want, they will destroy everything you love. I will get what I want, one way or another.

Hiccup: I don’t care what any of you want. This is Berk, and we protect our own. You think you can break into my house, sit in my father’s chair, and demand I send my best friend to his doom? You’ve got another thing coming. 

Grimmel: So be it, then. I had hoped you’d be reasonable about this. (gives a fake sigh) A pity. I’ll take my leave, then, shall I? It was nice talking to you, Hiccup. (Grimmel opens the door and steps out. Hiccup runs after the man, but by the time he gets out of the house, Grimmel is gone. Hiccup looks unsettled and shaken). 

Toothless: approaches his rider from beyond, warbles in concern. 

Hiccup: Toothless! (Hugs his dragon) Oh, thank Thor you’re okay. There was...well, he’s gone now. He’s not gonna hurt you, bud. None of them are. I won’t let them. 

(Toothless nuzzles him, then pulls away, and goes back towards the trees. Confused, Hiccup follows. His dragon stops, gives him a gummy smile, and calls out. Hiccup’s eyes widen as the female Fury slowly slinks partway out of hiding, glancing side to side). 

Hiccup: (breathless) You’re not the only one…

Toothless: croons and warbles, steps aside to show her his human. 

Female Fury: stares warily at Hiccup, pupils slit and ear flaps pinned back, bares teeth. 

Hiccup: (whispering) It’s okay...I’m not gonna hurt you...

(Toothless nuzzles Hiccup to show her it’s safe. She is skittish. A sudden loud noise startles her into fleeing. Toothless leaps after her, and whines in disappointment).

Hiccup: I’m sorry, bud. (They both sadly watch the sky where she disappeared). 

~~

**Act One, Scene 9**

(Hiccup and his friends are in the dragon stables. Skullcrusher arrives and Eret dismounts. Hiccup then excuses himself from the villagers he’s talking to).

Hiccup: Eret, son of Eret! Any luck? 

Eret: Sorry, chief. My crew and I searched everywhere, there’s no sign of the guy. 

Astrid: I still can’t believe someone got onto Berk and broke into your house. How did they get past the sentries, or any of the dragons? 

Eret: If I could believe it of anyone, Astrid, it would be Grimmel the Grisly. 

Hiccup: What do you know about this person? 

Eret: Not much. He’s kind of a legend amongst...my  _ former _ sort of people. Has the reputation he does for a reason. He lives for the thrill of the hunt, to get inside the mind of his prey...mind you, some of the stuff I’ve heard is pretty far fetched. 

Hiccup: He’s a liar. He said he’d killed all the Night Furies except Toothless, but that just seems impossible. Besides, Toothless discovered another one here last night. 

Fishlegs: Another Night Fury?! Where is it now? Please tell me it didn’t…

Hiccup: Sorry, Fishlegs. Toothless tried to show her to me...or me to her...but she got spooked by a loud noise and flew off. 

Fishlegs: It was  _ female _ ? Why do all the cool dragons leave before I get a good look?! 

Snotlout: Nice going, ‘chief’. You finally see another Night Fury and scare it off in the same instant. Hey, Eret! You wanna arm wrestle? Best two out of three.

Fishlegs: (sniggering) Yeah, Eret. Hold your crush’s hand. 

Eret: (looking bewildered) What?

Snotlout: Shut up, Fishlegs. (Glares at the other man, grins at Eret). So how ‘bout it, E-Man? You know you want to. 

Eret: Okay, fine. One wrestle. (Both men brace their elbows on the table)

Fishlegs: (fumbling with notebook and pencil) So what did she look like? Tell me everything. 

Astrid: A big, blue, buff girl, apparently. (Smirks at Hiccup). I like her already. 

(Meanwhile, Eret is beating Snotlout with ease in the background, and wins. Snotlout stares in seeming awe at his own hand. He shows it to Hookfang, who rolls his eyes). 

Hiccup: I mean, I can’t be sure she was...a she. It’s just that the ear-flaps were more slender, and shorter, so I just kinda assumed… (shrugs awkwardly) Oh, and she was more of a purplish colour. Um, indigo, that’s it. 

(The twins are eavesdropping and come over to see what’s going on). 

Ruffnut: Who are we talking about? 

Astrid: You’ll never guess. Another Night Fury turned up on Berk last night. A  _ female.  _

Tuffnut: Oh. My. Thor. (Turns to sibling) Sister, do you know what this means? 

Ruffnut: I do, brother. (Grins widely) We have waited years for this day! 

Twins: (dancing around) Toothless has a girlfriend! Toothless has a girlfriend! Toothless has a girlfriend! 

Hiccup: What? Guys, come on. He just met her, and anyway, she flew off. We tried to look for her, but by the time we got Toothless’ tail on, she’d got a big head start. 

Astrid: You can try again tonight. She’s probably gonna be out more in, y’know, the dark. Night Fury and all. Toothless will want to see her again, won’t you boy? 

(Toothless has drawn the female Fury in the dust and is staring at it, purring. Fishlegs goes over and starts trying to copy his messy sketch instead). 

Ruffnut: So what are you gonna call her? 

Snotlout: Something unfitting that ends with the word ‘less’, probably. 

Eret: So, Skullcrusher and I are just gonna head off on patrol. I’ll keep an eye out for Grimmel and this new Fury of yours, okay chief? 

Hiccup: Thanks, Eret. I owe you one. And Snotlout, I am not going to name her ‘something-less’ _.  _ I was thinking of calling her Blue Moon. (Everyone stares). What? She is blue! Kind of...it’s a play on words. ‘Once in a blue moon’, cos she’s rare, get it? No? 

Ruffnut: Yeah, but you can’t make a good mashup name with Toothless and Blue Moon. Unless it was BlueTooth, or something. Is there a dragon with blue teeth? 

Hiccup: (bewildered) Mash-up name? What, err, what are you talking about? 

Tuffnut: Her and Toothless’ names, combined. Cos they’re a couple,  _ duh.  _

Hiccup: (spluttering) They’re not - this isn’t - he only just met her last night! 

Astrid: Aw, come on, it’s romantic. I bet it was love at first sight. Just look how happy he is! (She gestures to Toothless, who is smiling down at his drawing of her). 

Hiccup: Oh, no. Toothless, don’t fall for it. I’m telling you, relationships aren’t all they’re cracked up to be - ow! (winces when Astrid punches his arm). 

Snotlout: (snickering) Ooh, trouble in paradise. Sounds like someone’s  _ jealous _ . 

Tuffnut: Indeed. (puts an arm around Hiccup’s shoulders) Tell us, our one-legged chieftain...how does it feel knowing your dragon is gonna get married before you do? 

Hiccup: Okay first off, dragons don’t get married. And second, I am not jealous! If Toothless likes her, then - then that’s great! I’m happy for him...but we don’t know anything about her. For all we know, she already has a mate. (Toothless overhears and whines). Oops. I just...oh, don’t look at me like that. (Toothless is pouting). 

Astrid: (pets him) Don’t worry, Toothless, you and I can go look for Violet tonight. 

Hiccup: Violet? 

Astrid: (shrugging) Yeah, I mean I know you said she’s indigo, but it’s still purple, and rolls off the tongue better, don’t you think? 

Hiccup: Alright, yours is better, probably. Fine! We’ll search for her again tonight. (Toothless runs around in excitement and licks Hiccup repeatedly). Agh! Okay, okay, you’re welcome! Please, stop. Toothless! You  _ know  _ that doesn’t wash out! 

Tuffnut: Great! Now that’s out of the way, let’s talk about weddings. Your wedding, that is. This is the most important event of your life, and you don’t wanna mess it up. 

Astrid: We told you, we’re not getting married yet. It’s not even a big deal. 

Tuffnut: Oh, Astrid. Sweet, naive Astrid. (Shakes his head at her) This isn’t your average ‘farmer’s daughter gets hitched to the miller’s son’ kind of wedding. We’re talking about the  _ Chief  _ marrying a warrior woman who is  _ way  _ out of his league. 

Hiccup: (deadpan) Thanks for sparing my ego, I appreciate it. 

Tuffnut: Point is, it has to be  _ epic.  _ Stupendous! Especially the feasts. I’ve crashed at least three weddings in my time, all for the food. So for the main course, I’ve invented a new dish. A whole roast yak, stuffed with a whole roast sheep, stuffed with three, no, five roasted ducks. I call it...the Yasheduck! (Everyone grimaces in disgust). 

Snotlout: You can call it the Yuck for short. 

Hiccup: Err, that sounds...interesting, Tuffnut, but I’ve got to go and..,do chief stuff - I think I hear someone calling me - no rest for the, um...bye! (Mounts up and flies off) 

Astrid: I’ve got stuff to do as well! Weapons to groom, Stormfly to polish, you know how it is. See ya! (Also mounts up and flies off, following Hiccup and Toothless). 

~~

**Act One, Scene 10**

(Hiccup and Astrid are out flying, both riding on Toothless, searching for Violet. Toothless keeps calling out to her, but there’s no reply, and he croons sadly). 

Astrid: Hey, Hiccup? About earlier...you know I was just teasing, right? 

Hiccup: What, err, what do you mean? 

Astrid: I’m talking about Toothless, and Violet. Saying he’s in love with her. (Hiccup looks away, embarrassed. Astrid brings Stormfly closer). Hiccup, I know you’re worried about what this means for you and Toothless. That she might come between you. But this is  _ Toothless  _ we’re talking about! He’d do anything for you. 

Hiccup: (smiling fondly) I know. I’d do the same. (Toothless purrs at him). 

Astrid: And he wanted you to meet her, from what you’ve said. He knows how much finding other Night Furies meant to you. (smiles wistfully) I just can’t believe it’s finally happened. 

Hiccup: Me neither. I have to admit, seeing Violet was like a dream come true. I just hope we can...Toothless? (The dragon’s ear-flaps are erect). You got something? 

(Toothless looks over to the right, and down. They follow his gaze and see Violet fishing near a small, uninhabited island. She flies back to it and Toothless quickly follows. They find her in a small bay on the far side, and land on the cliffs. The humans dismount, and gestures for Toothless to go see her. Hiccup and Astrid hide and watch them). 

Toothless: warbles a greeting, climbs down into cove. 

Violet: turns to see him, warbles back. Tilts her head and coos inquisitively. 

Toothless: croons, pads closer, and shows her his tail-fins. 

Violet: flinches, stares at the red one with ear flaps pinned back, and moans, looking concerned. 

Toothless: croons reassuringly, and retracts his teeth, giving her a big gummy smile. 

Violet: tilts her head, squints, and makes an awkward attempt to copy him. 

(Toothless warbles in delight, jumping in a circle. Violet stares at him, confused. He stops, embarrassed, then turns and shows off his split fins, complete with the blue glow. Violet’s eyes widen in amazement. She circles around him, cooing with interest. She stops and sniffs cautiously at his red tail-fin, whining, ear-flaps pinned back). 

(Toothless croons to her, and rears up on his hind legs, pretending to be human. He tries to stand on one foot and falls over onto his back. Violet stares at him, bemused, and hears Hiccup or Astrid snigger. She looks up at where they’re hiding and spots them, and snarls. Toothless scrambles to his feet, sending sand everywhere). 

(Some of it hits Violet on the nose, making her sneeze. He gets between her and the humans. Hiccup and Astrid slowly come out of hiding, dropping their weapons on the ground and climbing down into the cove. Violet watches, wary but curious, as Toothless approaches the humans. He lets them pet him, and looks back at Violet). 

(She pulls back nervously, still reluctant. Toothless whines, pleading. Violet looks south-west and spreads her wings. She gestures with her head for Toothless to come with her. He makes the same motion to her, but Violet won’t come near Hiccup and Astrid. Toothless lets the humans get on his back, and flies off, hoping she’ll follow). 


	2. Act Two

**Act Two, Scene 1**

(Next day, the warlords base. Ragnar and Griselda confront Grimmel about his failure to capture Hiccup and Toothless when he had the chance). 

Griselda: (scowling, irritated) You managed to get onto Berk undetected, break into the chief’s house, and yet you failed to subdue the brat? 

Grimmel: (splays hands in a fake helpless gesture) The Night Fury was not with him. You did want them both, did you not? 

Ragnar: You didn’t have to get them both at once. 

Grimmel: (shrugs) Well, perhaps you should have been more specific. (chuckles at their glaring expressions). Oh, such sour faces! Why can’t you let me have my fun? 

Griselda: (glares) We don’t have time for your games. All the time, money, work we’ve put into this will be wasted, if we cannot keep and control the dragons. 

Grimmel: You’ll get your prize, in time; but I haven’t felt the thrill of a hunt like this in  _ years _ , and if I catch my prey too soon, where would the challenge be? Hm? (looks at her condescendingly) Besides, my dear, you really must look at the bigger picture. 

Griselda: You will  _ not  _ speak to me in that impertinent tone. 

Ragnar: What bigger picture? 

Grimmel: Ah, I’m glad you asked. Would it help if I made a diagram, as well? 

Ragnar: (looking unsure)...Maybe? 

Griselda: Forget the diagram. Just get to the point and tell us what your actual  _ plan  _ is. We don’t have all day. 

Grimmel: (bows slightly) Of course. I leave the female on their island for the alpha to find. Her instincts will be to return to her nest, wherever that is, and he will follow her. The boy might even go with him, or better yet, send his dragon to ‘safety’ after I frightened him the other night. She is the carrot, my threat is the stick. 

Griselda: What if he tames her and she remains there as the rest have done? And what does this have to do with the bigger picture you’re so keen for us to look at? 

Grimmel: (rolls eyes) How can you not see it? (pinches bridge of nose) Your men captured a  _ Night Fury.  _ My Death-Grippers are good trackers. They can follow her, and them, back to her nest, where there are  _ more.  _ More dragons, perhaps even more Furies. Why have  _ one  _ such dragon in your army, when you could have a whole flock? 

(Griselda looks intrigued by the idea, but then she frowns suspiciously). 

Griselda: You would just have your bloodthirsty pets slay the Night Furies before we even clapped eyes on them! 

Grimmel: I swore that I would only kill the spare. 

Ragnar: But...what if they don’t follow the female back to her nest? 

Grimmel: (rolling eyes) Then we lure out the riders and use  _ them _ for ransom. Surely there must be something other than the Night Fury that this boy-chief holds dear. 

Griselda: The girl who rides the Nadder is his betrothed. She would suffice. 

Grimmel: (claps hands together) Excellent! There is hope yet. See, isn’t this fun? 

~~

**Act Two, Scene 2**

(Everyone is gathered in the Great Hall. Hiccup, Astrid, Valka, Gobber and Eret are at the High Table. The Berkians are muttering amongst themselves).

Hiccup: (raises voice) Alright, everyone, can I have your attention? (They all just keep talking, and he sighs) 

Astrid: (Slams a hammer down on table) Shut it! (everyone stops and stares) 

Hiccup: (clears throat) Thank you, Astrid. Right! Err, as you know, we’ve been having a bit of trouble with hunters recently…

Berkian #1:  _ Recently?  _ Try the better part of a year! 

Hiccup: I know, but - 

Berkian #2: How many more dragons are you gonna bring back? 

Hiccup: (shouts) Quiet! Look, I know things have been hard lately. I’m grateful - no,  _ proud _ that we’ve stuck together and made the best of it. As for the dragons, the problem isn’t that there’s nowhere else for them to go; it’s that the hunters know about those places and will keep sneaking past us to get to them. 

Ruffnut: You mean we’re gonna have to keep blowing up hunter ships for the rest of our lives? 

Tuffnut: (scoffing) You say that like it’s a  _ bad  _ thing! 

Hiccup: Guys, please. The point is, Berk is stretched too thin, and there aren’t enough of us to guard all those islands. That’s why the armada hasn’t just attacked outright; without Drago and his Bewilderbeast, they know we’re stronger together. 

Berkian #3: I’d like to give ‘em a piece of my mind. And by mind, I mean fist! 

(He waves his fist around and punches someone by accident. A brawl starts to break out, and Hiccup looks exasperated, before whistling as loud as he can). 

Hiccup: (exasperated) I know! We’re Vikings, I get it, you want to fight! But we’re low on food, on space, and even if we drove off all the hunters tomorrow, sooner or later different ones would come back. That’s why...that’s why I think we might have to consider finding somewhere else to live. 

Berkian #4: Are you crazy? We’ve been here seven generations and we’re not leaving now! 

Berkian #5: Why even bother rescuing all these wild dragons? We should just protect our own. 

Berkian #6: If Stoick were here - 

Astrid: (glaring) But he’s  _ not _ , is he? Hiccup is, and he’s doing the best he can. He’s trying to protect all of us, just like Stoick would want him to do. 

Valka: And if you really need a  _ reason  _ to help keep innocent dragons out of their clutches, it’s this - they would turn those dragons on Berk. 

(Hiccup nods gratefully at them both, and turns to his discontented people). 

Hiccup: My father once told me it was a chief’s job to protect his people. He knew Berk is more than just this island or village; what matters is the tribe, and that includes our dragons. (Gestures outside) Those hunters could level Berk to the ground, and I couldn’t care less, so long as all of you were safe. 

Gobber: (beaming) Spoken like a true chief! 

Hiccup: Look, I’m not saying we have to leave right now. I wish we didn’t have to leave at all...but moving on from Berk might be a sacrifice we have to make, if we want to stay with our dragons. So long as they’re with us, we’re a target. 

(The Hooligans all look at each other, muttering amongst themselves). 

Fishlegs: But where would we go? 

Hiccup: We need to look beyond the archipelago. Recently we’ve been rescuing dragons from ships out in the south-western straits, and they’ve flown back that way when they left Berk. Which  _ means,  _ they must live out there, so there must be land for them to live on. If it’s big enough for the Crimson Goregutter it’d be big enough for us. 

Eret: Makes sense. As for leaving here, just...think of it like finding a better base. 

Hiccup: Yeah, so, that’s what I propose. We search beyond the archipelago for somewhere all of us can live, somewhere even more defensible than here. (Looks determined) We  _ can _ defeat our enemies, but we need to fight smarter, not harder. We’re not just Vikings anymore; we’re dragon people. We are the Hooligan Tribe of Berk, and that’s what we’ll be no matter where we are! Home is wherever we go! 

(The crowd cheers and applauds, led by Gobber. Hiccup sighs in relief). 

~~

**Act Two, Scene 3**

(Near sunset. Hiccup is modifying Toothless’ auto-tail in the forge, making sure it's fireproof and well oiled. Astrid is helping him, as Toothless looks on). 

Astrid: Are you sure about this? He doesn’t like wearing that tail-fin. 

Hiccup: I know, but needs must. Violet is too skittish around humans; with this (holds up tail-fin) he can look for her without me needing to be there. Besides, he’ll come back. Won’t you, bud? (Toothless coos and nuzzles him; he hugs his dragon’s head). 

Astrid: (smiling fondly) For what it’s worth, I think you’re doing the right thing. 

(Hiccup smiles at her, and then moves to attach the tail-fin. Toothless’ flaps it a few times, beams in approval, and rears to give Hiccup a hug. He staggers and laughs). 

Hiccup: Right! Good luck, and remember (wags finger at Toothless), be back by sunrise. I need to know you’re okay, bud. 

(Toothless coos, licks him goodbye, and turns to leave. He hesitates, looking back at Hiccup, who makes a ‘go on’ motion. Encouraged, Toothless takes to the air, gets his bearings and heads off in search of Violet. Hiccup watches him with a proud smile). 

~~

#####  Act Two, Scene 4 

(Night time. Toothless has been flying for a while, calling out for Violet, to no avail. He moans in disappointment, and growls, firing a blast in frustration. Then his ear-flaps prick at the sound of a distant, high pitched roar. There’s another blast, further away. Toothless gurgles excitedly and hurries towards it, calling out as loud as he can).

(Violet emerges from a bank of clouds on his left, crooning. He warbles in delight, smiling at her, and waves his tail-fins as if to say ‘look at this!’ Her eyes widen at the sight of his black fin, and she makes a confused noise. Toothless flaps the fins and makes a clicking, chirruping noise, as if trying to say ‘Hiccup’. She doesn’t get it).

Violet: looks at him slyly out the corner of her eye, and rolls away from him. 

Toothless: stares, confused gurgle, flies closer again. 

Violet: mischievous glance, barrel rolls onto his other side. 

Toothless: looks and sounds confused, then perks up, smiles, and copies her. 

(His wing smacks into hers, sending them both off balance. He cringes, eyes wide, and croons apologetically. Violet narrows her eyes at him, then laughs. She flies closer, nudges him with her wing and dives. Toothless follows her, trying to catch up. Suddenly, Violet levels out and glides. Toothless flies determinedly behind her).

(Then she dives and flips underneath him, coming up again behind Toothless instead. He ducks his head to stare at her in surprise. Violet warbles playfully and grabs his tail in her gums. Toothless does the same and they tumble down, heads over tails, before finally letting go and flying side by side again. He shakes his head, dizzy).

(Violet purrs fondly at him, and veers closer to brush her wingtip against his. He croons and gives her an adoring look. She looks ahead, and her ear-flaps perk up; she roars in delight and flies faster. A tall island has appeared on the horizon, with dragons flying above and around it. Violet fires a blast, and another answers her).

(Toothless struggles to keep up with Violet, being smaller, and roars after her as he’s left behind. She doubles back to him, crooning apologetically. A second Fury, a male with dark grey scales and green eyes, comes to glide on his right. A third, female, flies past and looks at him upside down. More and more come to investigate him).

(He looks amazed and delighted. Violet leads him upwards, above the island. The other Furies circle around them, roaring in excitement. At the apex of their climb, Toothless and Violet hover facing each other, smiling. She gently licks his forehead. He looks at her and all the others of his own kind with huge pupils, overjoyed).

~~

**Act Two, Scene 5**

(That night, the war room. Griselda finds Ragnar moving the miniatures on the map).

Griselda: (frowning suspiciously) What is this? 

Ragnar: (dismissive) Nothing that concerns you. 

Griselda:  _ I’ll  _ be the judge of that. (Pushes her way through to the table and looks at it, incredulous) You’re planning an assault? On Berk? Of all the foolish - 

Ragnar: (shouting) Waiting for the riders to pick us off is what’s foolish! With the chief and alpha lured away and Grimmel on their tail, now is the perfect time to strike! 

(He thumps the table with his fist. Griselda sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose). 

Griselda: Well. I can see you dogs are hankering for a run out. Here’s what  _ I  _ propose. We set up ambushes, here, here, and here (points to places on the map), and when the riders come to free dragons, you take them down and hold them for ransom.  _ Then  _ we can besiege Berk until they give into our demands. Can you manage that? 

Ragnar: (scowling) Aye. And in exchange, we demand our dragons back. 

Griselda: With any luck, Grimmel will bring us the Alpha. (She frowns sourly). I don’t trust him. Have men ready to take him down, if he thinks to betray us. 

~~

**Act Two, Scene 6**

(Berk, the next morning. Hiccup is on the cliffs above the village, keeping a lookout for Toothless. Gobber and Valka come to join him, but Hiccup doesn’t look round).

Gobber: Any sign of ‘im?

Hiccup: (turns, looks anxious) No, and it’s almost noon. He should’ve been back by now….what if something’s wrong? There’s still those hunters, and Grimmel out there. 

Gobber: Mebbe, but ya did tell him not to talk to strangers, right? (Hiccup gives Gobber a deadpan ‘very funny’ look, and the older man chuckles). Ah, I’m sure he’s fine. Toothless is a canny devil. He’s probably having the time of his life. 

Valka: Gobber’s right, son. I’m sure Toothless has just...lost track of time. (Smiles knowingly and winks). After all, It’s not every day he meets a pretty lady friend. 

Hiccup: (groans and rolls his eyes) Not you, too. Ever since word got round, folks have been asking me if they can ride Violet, or ride her and Toothless’ kids! (gestures wildly) But she’s wild, and she might… (trails off and looks southwest again). Do you think there might be more? 

Valka: (wistful sigh) I’d like to think so. I once saw a Fury, many years ago, from a distance. I did try to get a better look, but it fled when Cloudjumper and I got close. 

(Hiccup sighs and looks pensive. Valka and Gobber share a concerned glance). 

Gobber: What’s eating ya, lad? I mean, chief. 

Hiccup: (shrugs helplessly) It’s just, if he and Violet do...y’know...then I’m happy for them! Really. But...what if she doesn’t warm up to us? What if he’s happier with her than…(sighs and looks away) than with me? 

Gobber: Eh...truth be told, I always figured you’d made peace with that already. (Hiccup frowns, confused). I mean, ya been looking for more of them since day one. I just thought you  _ knew _ that if you found them...Toothless might want to be with his own kind. 

(Hiccup looks dismayed, as if the idea hadn’t really occurred to him until now. Valka puts a hand on his arm and smiles tentatively, brushing his hair out of his eyes).

Valka: Gobber, could you give us a moment? 

Gobber: (sighs exaggeratedly). Sure, Val. I’ll just go keep the hordes at bay… (goes back to his dragon, muttering). Grump! Wake up, ya fat heap of scales!

(Once Gobber is gone, Valka sits down on a nearby rock, and gestures for Hiccup to sit beside her. He does so, looking at her expectantly. She takes a deep breath). 

Valka: Hiccup...I know you and Toothless are very close. He’d do anything for you. 

Hiccup: I know. I’d do the same for him. (Blinks, and sighs). Oh. You’re saying...

Valka: (cautious smile) It’s not my place to say, but I think...I think you should try to accept what might come, instead of fighting against it. (Hiccup looks hurt). The truth is, another reason I didn’t come home - like I should have - is because I thought, if your father believed me dead, he’d have simply...moved on. Found someone else. 

Hiccup: (looking appalled) He’d  _ never.  _ You were the only woman he ever loved. 

Valka: (sad smile) Still….I’d have understood. Or, well, Cloudjumper...I’d never want to let him go, but if another Stormcutter appeared? A female? Well, (she shrugs and sighs), if it was between me and her...I wouldn’t want him to have to choose. 

(Hiccup sighs, sad and thoughtful. Valka squeezes his hand, and gives him a kiss on the forehead. Then she stands, and goes over to Cloudjumper, leaving him with his thoughts. Hiccup looks towards the west, and remembers his father’s words…)

_ Stoick: (v.o) With love comes loss, son. It’s part of the deal. Sometimes it hurts, but in the end, it’s all worth it. There’s no greater gift than love _ . 

(Hiccup has tears in his eyes, but when another dragon flies up, he quickly wipes them away. It’s Eret and Skullcrusher; the former offers him a hand onto the saddle). 

Eret: Climb on. We’re going to find him. 

Hiccup: (bewildered) But - I can’t, I’ve got to...do chief stuff…

Eret: Don’t worry, Astrid’s taking care of it. Besides, the sooner you see Toothless is okay, the sooner you can actually focus on your duties. You coming, or what? 

Hiccup: (hesitates, then looks resolved) Fine. But we’re just going to make sure he’s alright. Not to disturb him. (He climbs up behind Eret, and they set off from Berk). 

~~

**Act Two, Scene 7**

(Eret and Hiccup are still on Toothless’ trail. Eret looks over his shoulder at Hiccup). 

Eret: (concerned) You okay there, chief? You’ve been awfully quiet since we left…

Hiccup: (shrugs) Just thinking...and you know you can call me Hiccup. We’re friends. 

Eret: Just trying to be respectful. So, speaking of thinking...I have, as well. About this war against the dragon hunters. I just...don’t know if we’re fighting it the right way. 

Hiccup: Eret, if you have any suggestions, I’d love to hear them. 

Eret: (shrugs) I just think we should do for them what you guys did for me and mine. 

Hiccup: (amused) What, snatch them off the decks and drop them from high in the air? I think we can work with that. 

Eret: (rolls eyes) Ha, ha, ha. Not that. I mean...change their minds, about dragons. 

Hiccup: (frowning) You think their minds can be changed? 

Eret: Who knows? If you’d told me a year ago that I’d be a dragon rider one day, I’d have laughed in your face. Or punched you in it. Now look at me. And my crew. Look, these warlords - the ones trying to lead their so called ‘dragon army’ - they’re probably too far gone, but the rest? They’re probably like I was - just doing a job to get fed and keep their necks off the block. (Hiccup looks thoughtful).  _ Whoa.  _

~~

**Act Two, Scene 8**

(A majestic, towering island has appeared on the horizon. Eret and Hiccup stare in amazement as Skullcrusherflies over. The isle is massive. It is surrounded by steep cliffs, but the level ground is covered in trees, grass and bare rock. Waterfalls pour down from the heights into natural terraced pools, and there are dragons  _ everywhere _ . Even Drago’s Bewilderbeast is there, in the shallows close to a tree covered crag).

(Flying closer to the island, they see the Crimson Goregutter surrounded by a flock of Hobgobblers. Skullcrusher lands in a clearing, and his two riders dismount. He trudges through the forest to the edge of a hollow, and stops at the cliff edge. Hiccup and Eret get down on their stomachs and peek out over the edge. They see several Night Furies - black, indigo, navy and dark grey - curled up on the grass, asleep). 

Hiccup: (softly) Oh my gods… (starts to tear up. Eret nudges him and points at Toothless, who is curled up with Violet. He notices how content his dragon looks). 

Eret: (whispering) Now what? 

Hiccup: (sadly) He’s safe. We should go. (slowly gets to his feet, downhearted). 

Eret: (frowning, also stands up) But we just  _ got _ here…are you alright? 

(There’s a growl behind and above them. Another Rumblehorn has spotted the intruders and moves to attack. Skullcrusher turns to snarl at them, and accidentally knocks his tail into Eret. Hiccup is knocked right off the edge and yells in surprise. Toothless jerks awake immediately, and looks up to see his rider in danger. The other Furies also wake and snarl at the humans, charging and aiming plasma blasts).

(Toothless flies in the way, defending them, and roars at the other dragons. Eret pulls Hiccup up onto solid ground again; they both look shaken and relieved. Toothless greets Hiccup enthusiastically, licking and nuzzling him, as Eret moves aside with an awkward smile. There’s a roar off screen. They look over to see Violet hovering at their eye level, looking from Toothless to Hiccup and warbling in confusion). 

(Toothless calls back to her, picks Hiccup up and brings him down into the cove. The Furies stare and growl. He coils around Hiccup protectively and gestures firmly to Violet. She approaches cautiously, ear flaps pinned back. Toothless croons encouragingly. Hiccup closes his eyes and reaches his hand out. Violet hesitates, then finally presses her snout against his palm. Eret, watching, sighs in relief). 

Hiccup: (delighted) They...you’re...no  _ wonder _ you didn’t come home! (looks around and notices the other Furies are bigger than his friend. Smiles fondly at Toothless). You’re small for your age. Like me. 

(Some of the Furies are creeping over for a closer look; others are keeping their distance. Skullcrusher reappears at Eret’s side and nudges him, making him jump. Violet nuzzles Toothless, who croons to her and tosses Hiccup onto his back). 

Hiccup: Woah! Err, bud? (Toothless takes off, following Violet). 

Eret: Chief? Where are you going? Hey, wait for me! (Climbs into the saddle). 

(Violet, Toothless and Skullcrusher lands on the beach in front of a large, oddly shaped crag. Hiccup and Eret dismount, looking at each other in confusion. Violet calls out and bows as if to an alpha. They look up at the protruding ledge. To their amazement, a pair of yellow eyes open in the rock - except it’s not rock. The ledge and two caves are the snout of a  _ gigantic  _ dragon, an impossibly huge behemoth). 

Eret: (stunned) Oh my gods…

Hiccup: (murmuring) It’s  _ real _ ...the Unreachable Island...guarded by a dragon of earth. 

Eret: That...that’s a Foreverwing. I thought they were just a myth! 

Hiccup: (smiling in wonder) He’s  _ incredible.  _

(Toothless bows to the Foreverwing, then vocalises and gestures for the humans to do the same. Hiccup catches on, elbows Eret, and they both kneel in respect. Toothless croons pleadingly. The Foreverwing blinks slowly, opens its cavernous mouth and puffs at them. It still looks like they’ve been in a gale. Eret grimaces a bit). 

Hiccup: (grinning) I guess he thinks we’re friendly (slowly stands and bows).

Eret: (coughing) Yep! Sure hope so ( follows Hiccup’s lead and looks at him). Chief. If this really is the island of legend, then your plan is gonna work. The other dragons can come live here. Hiccup, you did it! 

Hiccup: C’mon, we should head back and tell everyone. 

Eret: (nods) Right. Hold on… (goes over to Skullcrusher). You might wanna put this on him (tosses over Toothless’ saddle). Don’t wanna ride to Berk bareback, do you? 

Hiccup: (looks torn, turns to his dragon) Toothless, you should stay here, with her (gestures to Violet). You belong here, with...with your own kind. (Toothless whines, tugs at the saddle). Toothless, please. I don’t want you to get hurt. You’re  _ safe _ here.

Eret: (brow furrowed) But he has to come back. He’s the alpha. 

Hiccup: I know! But he’s finally with other Night Furies, with his - his family, maybe, for the first time in years. (Sighs sadly) I can’t take him away from that. Not now. 

(He hugs Toothless, who moans sadly, and turns away, taking the saddle with him. Hiccup climbs up behind Eret, who reluctantly signals Skullcrusher to take off. Hiccup is visibly heartbroken. Violet tries to comfort Toothless, as he looks bereft). 


	3. Act Three

**Act Three, Scene 1**

(Berk, sunset. Eret and Hiccup have returned on Skullcrusher, only to find the island surrounded by hunter ships. They land in the village square, which is in near chaos, and Gobber runs up to them, panting. He looks alarmed). 

Gobber: Oh, thank Odin. You’re back. Where’s Toothless? 

Hiccup: He’s safe. Gobber, what’s going on? 

Gobber: He’s not with you? Oh, this isn’t good. I  _ knew _ them Hobgobblers cursed us! 

Hiccup: (impatiently) Gobber! What happened? And...where is Astrid? 

Gobber: (grimaces) She...she was captured. The hunters lured her and the others out and caught ‘em, they’re holding ‘em for ransom. (He looks grave and serious). The warlords threatened to kill ‘em all if we didn’t… (trails off)

Hiccup: If you didn’t  _ what _ ? 

Gobber: (reluctantly) If we didn’t hand over you and Toothless. 

(Hiccup’s eyes go wide in shock; he looks around. All of the villagers and dragons are looking to him for answers, afraid and angry. His expression becomes determined) 

Hiccup: Looks like we’ve got an army to face. Everybody saddle up and be ready. 

Crowd: Aye, chief! 

~~

**Act Three, Scene 2**

(Astrid, Valka and the others are being restrained on the flagship, their dragons locked in cages. The other Vikings and dragons hover overhead, Hiccup riding on with Eret, and crossbows are aimed). 

Hiccup: (holding up white cloth) Hold it! We come in peace! 

Griselda: (holding a knife to Astrid’s throat) Come in chains, boy, or the girl dies. 

Astrid: Hiccup, do not do  _ anything  _ they say!

Hiccup: I don’t have a choice! Look, I’ll surrender, so long as no one gets hurt. 

Ragnar: What about the Night Fury? 

Hiccup: He’s not here. He’s somewhere you’ll never get to him. 

Griselda: (impatiently) Bring him to us! We need you  _ both _ . You and all the dragons you stole from us! 

Hiccup: Don’t you get it? Toothless is  _ gone _ , and he’s not coming back! 

Grimmel: (from offscreen) You sure about that, chief? 

(Hiccup looks up in alarm and sees Grimmel on his flying rig, held aloft by four Death Grippers, with Toothless trapped in a cage below him, wings bound. Grimmel has a harpoon device aimed through the bars at him, forcing him to comply or be killed). 

Hiccup: Toothless! (Skullcrusher tries to approach, but is warded off by the other two Death Grippers. Toothless paws at the cage bars, calling out to his rider fearfully). 

Ragnar: (bellowing) Grimmel! Make the alpha call his flock to us! 

Grimmel: You heard him, Night Fury. Order them into the cages...or else (grasps the trigger on the harpoon. Toothless snarls at him). What’s that? You’d rather die? (smirks maliciously) That can be arranged. Sorry it has to end this way, Hiccup Haddock, but I have a reputation as a dragon slayer to uphold. 

Hiccup: (desperate) No! You  _ can’t _ ! 

Griselda: (furious, let’s go of Astrid) We had a deal, you  _ traitor!  _

Grimmel: You should be glad I came back to show off my prize at all! Mark my words, I’ll be going back for the rest of them, but this one flew right to me. Say goodbye, Night... (trails off with a frown, and looks up in shock at the sound of a rising screech. Violet appears, snarling, and shoots the harpoon with a plasma blast).  _ No _ ! 

(It’s not just Violet - in the distance, more dragons are approaching, including the Goregutter. Toothless warbles in delight, and bellows a command to his flock, who all roar in answer and dive to the attack. The DGs try to pursue Violet. Grimmel whistles to them, and opens the bottom of the cage, sending Toothless plummeting. He roars in alarm, but Skullcrusher swoops in and grabs him before he hits the water). 

Hiccup: (relieved) Toothless! (Dismounts and cuts his dragon free of restraints). Oh, thank Thor, you’re alright. (Toothless croons apologetically and nuzzles him). 

Astrid: (fending off a hunter) Hiccup, we’ve got this. Go help her! 

(Eret tosses him the saddle. This time Hiccup puts it on quickly and mounts up. They launch into the air, flying high above the battle. Hiccup flicks down his visor). 

Hiccup: Show ‘em what you got, bud! (Toothless roars and dives to the attack). 

~~

**Act Three, Scene 3**

(All the vikings and dragons are fighting to defend their home, and each other. Ships are ablaze, nets and arrows are being launched en masse, it’s a complete free for all).

Eret: I hate to be that guy, but can’t we all just get along? (Knocks one hunter out with his shield, and shoulder-checks another). You guys don’t know what you’re missing! 

Hunter #1: The dragons you stole, you treacherous scum! 

(They have Eret surrounded, five against one, backed up against the bulkhead. Out of nowhere, Snotlout swings into the fray on the rigging, screaming a battle cry, and sends most of the men flying. Eret stares at him, surprised and impressed, and catches him on the return swing. The hunters get to their feet, but Skull and Hookfang (who is flaming) land behind them and growl. They panic and flee). 

Eret: (blinking) Thanks for the save. 

Snotlout: (shrugs nonchalantly) Don’t mention it. So, err, you wanna hang out later? 

Eret: If we survive this, sure! (Runs to engage another hunter. Snotlout fist pumps). 

(Meanwhile, Gobber is battling Ragnar, whilst Astrid duels with Griselda. Their dragons are keeping the other hunters at bay. The Crimson Goregutter is smashing down masts at Fishlegs’ direction. He’s swinging a hammer and bellowing war cries). 

Gobber: (panting) Try to take our dragons, will ya? 

Ragnar: We got them first! Finders keepers! 

Gobber: Losers...Uh oh! (Looks up at the mast toppling towards them. Both men run for it. Gobber throws himself to the side, but Ragnar isn’t fast enough and gets flattened. Wincing, Gobber turns around, only to see a group of Hobgobblers have just gnawed through the mast). Well, I’ll be. Guess you guys aren’t so bad after all! 

(Astrid and Griselda are still duelling, as several hunters struggle to take down Stormfly with a net. Gobber and Grump charge into the fray, knocking them aside).

Astrid: You can kidnap me...hold me for ransom...but you do  _ not _ ...threaten...Hiccup! 

Griselda: (sneering) Such  _ loyalty _ . And to a man, no less! (parries a strike) You’re a good fighter, I’ll give you that. (Smirks maliciously) Just not as good as  _ me _ . 

(Griselda wrenches Astrid’s axe out of her hand and kicks her in the stomach, sending her flying. Griselda raises the axe to throw - and a spine hits her wrist, making her scream and drop it. Astrid leaps to her feet and grabs her weapon, swinging it up towards Griselda. Stormfly, who is watching, flinches at the thud). 

~~

**Act Three, Scene 4**

(Violet is leading the Deathgrippers away, as Toothless and Hiccup chase after them. More dragons mob the DGs. One-Eye and Grimmel keep chasing after Violet. Toothless flies faster, roaring to warn her. Violet dodges the arrow that’s shot at her).

Hiccup: (shouting, furious) That’s enough! It’s  _ over,  _ Grimmel. Let this end! 

Grimmel: (hysterical) Thank you, Hiccup. Thank you for leading my quarry right to me! You can’t win. This is  _ right _ . One by one, I’ll slay them all, starting with yours! 

(He aims his crossbow at Toothless, but Violet fires a blast to knock One-Eye off course and distract him. Toothless dodges the arrow, and flies close enough for Hiccup to jump over and tackle Grimmel. They grapple; Hiccup wrenches the crossbow off him and flings it aside. Grimmel scowls furiously and pins him against One-Eye’s back, whistling a command to her. She raises her tail to strike).

(Toothless knocks them both off her back, and the sharp tail rips through his prosthetic tail-fin instead. All three of them plummet towards the ocean. Hiccup struggles to fend off Grimmel, and finally kicks him away in midair. Toothless grabs Hiccup, but can’t stabilise. Violet rushes to catch them, firing a plasma blast at Grimmel in the process, and manages to level out, grasping the saddle. She looks at them upside down and gives a gummy smile. The pair smile back, relieved).

Hiccup: (grateful)  _ Thank you.  _ (Toothless warbles) 

(She drops them off on a sea stack. They face off against the Deathgrippers, snarling and charging plasma blasts. Toothless glows. Before another fight can break out, One-Eye roars to her pack members and leads them away, with lots of hissing). 

Hiccup: Hopefully they’ll go far away from Berk. Speaking of which...we should get back. (Looks at Toothless’ damaged tail-fin). Somehow. Let me see if I can fix that...

~~

**Act Three, Scene 5**

(Toothless and Violet return to Berk, and everyone cheers. Hiccup dismounts and promptly gets bowled over again by Toothless, who licks him enthusiastically).

Hiccup: Agh! (grinning) Ha, ha! Yeah, I’m happy to see you too! (sobers) Oh, you really had me worried. I wanted you to stay on that island so you’d be  _ safe _ , bud. 

(He strokes Toothless, and steps aside as Violet approaches, going over to Astrid). 

Astrid: (pulls him into a kiss) That’s for scaring me. What were you  _ thinking _ ? 

Hiccup: About which bit? (She gives him a pointed stare) I wasn’t  _ really _ gonna surrender, it was a bluff. Besides, I knew you guys would come after me...right? 

Tuffnut: Duh. You think I’d let my wedding plans go to waste?

Ruffnut: We’d probably give the hunters a head start, though. Rescuing you straightaway would be boring. 

Hiccup: (rolling his eyes, sarcastic) Thanks for the undying loyalty. 

Eret: Well, the good news is, we found a legendary island that’s guarded by a Foreverwing for the dragons to live on. (Everyone stares at him)...what? 

Hiccup: No, he’s right. The Unreachable Island, Astrid, it’s  _ real _ . And it’s amazing! (Looks at Toothless) It’s where you belong, bud. With your own kind (strokes Toothless’ face). It’s okay. Me and Violet...you don’t have to choose. 

Astrid: (shaking her head) Wow. For a clever guy, you sure are thick sometimes. Hiccup, don’t you see? Toothless followed you back. He  _ has  _ chosen. 

Valka: (smiling, nods at Violet) And it seems like she’s made her choice as well. 

(Violet croons and nuzzles Toothless, who snuggles against her happily, purring). 

Hiccup: (unsure) But...she lives there. It’s her home, where her family is. Astrid, I can’t - I have to - He should be with Violet, and I have to stay here to lead Berk… 

Astrid: Says who? Wasn’t the plan that we  _ all _ go, together? 

Gobber: Aye, that’s what I remember. This island you’ve found has flat ground, right? 

Hiccup: Yeah, but - 

Astrid: Fresh water? 

Eret: There’s plenty. Huge waterfalls, everywhere. 

Fishlegs: Are there really more Night Furies there? I have  _ got  _ to see them, Hiccup. 

Snotlout: Me and Eret are gonna build our huts on a cliff, on stilts, far away from the rest of you losers. 

Tuffnut: It sounds to me like this island will be an excellent place for your honeymoon. 

Ruffnut: (grins) And hopefully big enough for us to cause chaos without you noticing. 

Gobber: What we’re trying to say, is that we’re in. (Smiles proudly) A chief’s duty is to his people...and the people’s duty is to their chief. 

Valka: You and Toothless belong together, son. We won’t make you choose. 

(Hiccup looks around at them all and smiles gratefully. Toothless slips away from Violet and stands on his hind legs, giving Hiccup a hug. He gladly reciprocates it). 

Hiccup: Okay. We’re not gonna leave just yet, though. I think... (takes Astrid’s hands and smiles at her) there was something we’ve been meaning to take care of. 

~~

**Act Three, Scene 6**

(Scene shifts to Hiccup and Astrid standing in front of Stoick’s statue, in their wedding regalia, as the crowd of humans and dragons looks on. Astrid is wearing a crown made of yellow spines and blue flowers, whilst Hiccup wears a crown made of black dragon scales and red or purple flowers. They’re both smiling at each other. Gothi unwraps the cloth folded around their joined hands, and nods respectfully to them). 

Gobber: Long live the chief and chieftess! You may now kiss the - that works, too. 

(Astrid grabs Hiccup by his fur cloak and pulls him into a deep kiss. Everyone cheers and applauds. Toothless leads all the dragons in firing at the sky in celebration).

~~

**Act Three, Scene 7**

(Violet, Toothless and Hiccup lead the way back to the Unreachable Island, this time accompanied by the excess flock. The other riders are there, and they stare in amazement at the scenery. First, everyone hovers and waits as Toothless lands before the Foreverwing. The mighty behemoth looks at them, and the other riders. Then he slowly nods his massive head, dislodging years of dirt, and accepts them). 

(A montage begins, of them earning the wild dragons' trust with the help of their partners...other Berkians arriving...trees being cleared...homes being built...the passage of time shown from leaves changing colour. Hiccup is working on the roof of his and Astrid’s house when a shadow flies overhead. He looks up to see Toothless cavorting in the air with Violet, on a mating flight, and smiles happily, tearing up). 

(At last, the village of New Berk is built and settled. Hiccup is admiring it, when Toothless lands nearby, warbling. Hiccup turns, beams at him and hugs him). 

Hiccup: Hey, bud! I missed you. How’re you and Violet getting on? (Toothless jumps around in excitement. Hiccup chuckles). That good, eh? 

(Toothless rolls his eyes, and pounces at a nearby stick. He draws a circle on the ground. Then three smaller circles inside it. Hiccup’s eyes widen in realisation). 

Hiccup: That...that’s  _ brilliant _ . Way to go, Toothless! 

Astrid: What’s going on? 

Hiccup: (beaming) Eggs, Astrid. Violet’s laid eggs! 

~~

**Act Three, Scene 8 (Epilogue)**

(Ten years later. Hiccup and Astrid’s son, Finnick, is sitting on Toothless’ back with his father, gazing in wonder at the clouds around them. Hiccup smiles down at his son). 

Hiccup: (v.o) We fought dragons, when I was a boy. Now? We fight  _ for  _ dragons. 

(Finn waves to Violet, gliding alongside them. She gives the boy a gummy smile and looks over her shoulder at the fledglings keeping pace. A green eyed indigo female (Twilight), and two black scaled, blue eyed males (Fearless and Dauntless). 

Hiccup: (v.o) Yes, the world is vast, and dangerous. There won’t be peace in my lifetime...and you know what? I’m, err, I’m okay with that. We’re teaching the next generation to love dragons as much as we do, so they can carry on what we start. 

(Stormfly whizzes past, with Astrid and Zephyr on her shoulders. Finn urges Toothless to go faster and catch up with his sister. Toothless obliges and they're off!) 

Hiccup: (v.o) Because that’s what really matters; to start. To show mercy, say “no more”, and stand up for what’s right. Oh, sure, the world has its demagogues and it’s doom-sayers, but  _ we _ have - we'll  _ always  _ have - our DRAGONS! 


End file.
